Lincy Slipback
by The Bodacious E
Summary: Lincy Slipback discovered a new side in him...one of dark proportion...


Lincoln awoke a changed man. Last night Lincoln was hanging at a club with Luna when some drunk bitch started talking shit. Lincoln tried to stay his happy go lucky self but this bitch wouldnt cut the shit. Lincoln finally gave into his instinct...

He backhanded the bitch.

She fell with a thud and wouldnt get up. Luna patted his back and thanked him. He smiled as the bouncers came up and tried to take him outside. He smashed a chair and used the leg to snap the big ones leg outta shape then he proceeded to smack down. He smacked down with such force it ignited the hydrogen in the air, resulting in an explosion.

The bouncers face melted away and he had a permanent out of body experience. His astro body went into a cell that read : **Lincoln's Property.** He gave the other bouncer a look that read dont fuck with me. The guard melted into a pool of liquid bitch.

Lincoln smirked. Luna, now terrified fled home. Lincoln stayed at the club, drowning in hoes.

He went home stoned out of his mind. He fell in bed.

 **back in the present** Lincoln got up and looked at his nappy ass orange collar shirts. Somethin had to change. He stared at his clothes, grasping for the power that he had felt last night...he could see it! He was swimming in a pool of gold and hoes! He just had to get to the bottom! He was almost there...

Going down...

Down...

down...

Lincolns eyes snapped shut and opened they were now filled with power. The clothes in his closet turned into fur coats and feathered hats with jeans made of arabian leather along with lotsa other clothing articles. He slipped into a gold button up shirt with a black and gold flaked jacket, with some snake skin pants as well as some boots made of Greek bronze and leather they had calypso's nipples at the tips. He smiled and turned his teeth into platinum he put on a gold chain that said big money and slid on rings his tongue grew 7 inches his dick grew to a foot long. He grabbed his ray bans and walked out his door and went downstairs.

The sisters were all gathered in the living room while the parents were at work. He walked like a true and i mean TRUE blood down dem steps.

He walked down and stopped incredulous to the fact that there wasnt a nice well prepared sandwich awaiting him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS DIS SHIT???!!!" Lincoln hollered.

All the sisters flinched.

"Whats wrong Lincoln?" Luan asked.

Lincoln stared at them accusingly. A wave of fear rippled through the sisters. Lucy wet herself.

"You nasty...STANK ASS HOES DIDNT MAKE ME A FUCKIN SANDWICH! GET IN THAT DAMN KITCHEN AND GET ON IT RIGHT FUCKIN NOW!" Lincoln screamed.

The sisters all flinched.

"H-Ha ha Linc...um good one! Like we would make you a sandwich! Get in their and do it yourself we arent gour slaves!"

Luan said with false confidence.

"Y-yeah!" Lola added. "And what are you even wearing? The seventies called it wants its fashion back!"

The sisters laughed forgetting their fear. Lincoln smiled as he approached Lola. Lola noticed and her happiness left. Lincoln leaned down slowly.

"You disrespectin me bitch?" Lincoln whispered.

Lola gulped as a tear left her eye. "No sir..."

Lincoln reached down and gripped her neck, he lifted her six feet in the air and squeezed with all his might. Her neck snapped like a popsicle stick between his fingers. The sisters screamed in fear and held each other. Lincoln chucked tha now dead bitch against the wall. He turned to his sisters and a cane of Gold and Diamonds appeared in his hand. He smacked it against the ground. "I expect my rent by next week."

He walked away only to have a thought.

"I'll find you bitches some jobs. I expect a sandwich in five minutes AND THAT MAYO BETTER BE ON POINT NIGGA."

Lincoln went online and began his research for jobs that could hire multiple woman. He discovered...

Pimping.

He made his name and put it in stone that day...

His name was now Lincy Slickback the newest pimp in Royal Woods.

 **Dedicated to my little brother Connor. He loves the loud house and loves it when i tell him funny stories. He saw the pimp and wanted one of his own. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
